Party Fun!
by One Girl's Imagination
Summary: After a great party at Lara's manor. Kurtis and Lara go for a night out. Alistair is becoming so jealous. What will he do to get Lara? When everything seems OK, danger comes comes to Lara's front door. OMG! What will happen. Basic summary inside!
1. Picking on Alistair

_Hello. Hope you enjoy reading my story. Please read and review but first….the full summary…._

_Summary: Lara decides to throw a party. But what happens when Lara's best friend finds out that Lara has a lover and planning to make his first move. Lara's best friend must tell Lara but danger comes knocking at the door. A story of Love, Action, Fluff, Giggles, mild horror and so on. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS I PROMISE! LCxKT _

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

'Zip…Zip…ZIP!' Lara shouted up the stairs. Lara started to tap her foot impatiently. It was time for lunch and as per usual, Zip was last to the table.

'ZIP!' Lara was getting very impatient now. Alistair and Winston both watched in amusement as Zip slowly made his way out of the study and slowly down the stairs.

'Sorry I'm a little late.' Zip said as he passed Lara and headed for the dining table where a juicy chicken and vegetables waited for him. He took his rightful seat next to Alistair. Lara just rolled her eyes. After the three had settled down, they started to dig into there meals. Alistair couldn't take his eyes off Lara. Zip noticed this and decided it was Alistair's time to be embarrassed. A smirk appeared on Zips face as he turned to look at Alistair. Alistair didn't seem to notice. He was to busy drooling over Lara.

'Why are you staring at Lara?' Zip asked as he tried to stop himself from laughing. Alistair almost jumped out of his skin. Lara just looked up at the lads. Alistair just carried on baffling. Zip couldn't help himself for laughing. Even Winston let out a small laugh.

'I wasn't staring. I was…um…errrr…..' Baffled an embarrassed Alistair.

'Sure you weren't staring.' Joked an amused Zip.

'I wasn't!' Argued Alistair. His face had gone tomato red. He looked up to see Lara looking at him with curiosity. Lara just shook her head and carried on eating. Zip kept pulling mushy-kissy-baby faces at Alistair. Alistair did his best to ignore him but, who in the right mind could ignore Zip?

'Stop bugging me Zip.' Alistair said with a hint of anger. Zips response was a nudge in Alistair's side and a playful punch on his arm. They then finished their meals in silence. When everyone was done, Winston collected their plates and glasses and disappeared into the kitchen. Lara immediately questioned Zip.

'What were you doing in the Study?' Lara raised and eyebrow at him.

'Research.' Zip answered. Lara sensed, by the tone of his voice, that he was hiding something.

'On what?' Lara wanted to know what he was hiding.

'Oh, just something, you know.' Zip looked around the room nervously and tried to avoid eye contact with Lara.

'Why are you getting so nervous over a simple question?' Alistair asked, clearly amused by how uncomfortable Zip was.

'FINE! OK, OK. I'll spill. I want to throw a party. And wanted to do a little research so if Lara said yes then, it would be perfect.

'Why didn't you just say?' Lara asked as she tightened her boots.

'I thought you would have exploded in my face.' Zip answered truthfully.

'Well then, there's nothing better to do around here. Lets throw a party.' Lara said with a smile on her face. Zips eyes began to sparkle and his face brightened immediately. He jumped out of his seat and dived at Lara to give her a big hug. After Zip and finished happy dancing, he dragged Lara over to his computer and showed her the things needed for the party. Lara took a seat as Zip scrolled through the list of party stuff. Alistair watched as Lara and Zip pointed out things perfect for the party. He was getting very jealous. He got up out of his seat and wondered over to the sofa. He picked up a book that was on the coffee table and stared to read the blurb. Lara looked up to see Alistair reading her book. She could tell something was bothering him. She decided she would ask him later but now she needed to invite people.

'When shall we have the party Lara?' Asked a very happy Zip.

'How does…tomorrow sound?' Lara answered with a smile.

'AWESOME!' Shouted Zip with a smile bigger than his face. Lara just laughed at him and stated to walk over to where Alistair was sitting. Alistair looked at her from over the top o the book. Lara picked up the phone book and the phone and began to call her friends and family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHope you enjoyed the first chapter. It gets way, way, way better. I promise. In the next chapter…getting ready and first part of the party. And…fluff! Oooo. I can't wait!

Read and Review please. No flames though. If you didn't like it then don't' review. If you did tell me please. What would you like to see happen? Until that time…bye.


	2. Getting Started

_Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy! Read and Review. xxx_

Lara and Zip stood in the main hall. Zip was making mental notes on where to put up the decorations. Lara on the other hand was thinking of music to play. Alistair just watched as the two pondered in their thoughts.

'I think we should have gold, bronze, sliver colour balloons. I don't think we wanna go 'over the top' with this.' Zip said as he mentally marked out the places the balloons would go. Lara nodded in agreement.

'How about we play…my CD collection. Number 15 to be exact.' Lara asked and looked at Zip with a smile.

'Wow! I love that collection of songs.' Zip stopped himself from happy dancing again.

'What songs are on that CD, Lara?' Alistair asked even though he already knew. Zip had played it millions of times already. He was just looking for an excuse to talk to her. Lara looked over at him. Alistair just sat there with a smile.

'It has Nelly Furtardo, Sugababes, Shakira, Beyonce, Christina Aguilera….' Lara trailed on. Alistair wasn't even really listening. He managed to get himself lost in her dark chocolate eyes. He hadn't heard that she had finished and kept staring. Lara however, raised an eyebrow and him. She raised her right hand and waved at him. Alistair immediately shot back to reality. He let out a small cough and straightened up his glasses and looked back at Lara.

'I didn't know you liked that type of music Lara.' Alistair said with a happy smile.

'I like most types of music Alistair. Not just classical. I quite like Trance. Maybe would should play a bit of that at the party. How does that sound Zip?' She looked over her shoulder to see Zip measuring on of the statues.

'Yep. Sounds good Lara. Make sure it includes 'Sandstorm and Illusion' please.' Zip never took his eyes off the statue.

'Sure will Zip. So, Alistair. Will you be joining in with our party?' Lara asked.

'Umm…err…Ok. For you. I will.' Alistair said and suddenly regretted it. He mentally slapped himself. He quickly looked away from Lara. His face was turning that shade of red again. Just like it did at the dining table. Lara looked at him with a confused expression slapped across her face. She decided it was best if she left him and went back over to Zip. As she walked back over to Zip, Alistair just watched.

'_How could you be so stupid!? Now Lara probably suspects something. Way to go Alistair.' _ Alistair thought angrily to himself for about 5 minutes until Winston came over.

'Master Alistair. Would you care for a cup of Ice Tea?' Winston asked in a proper posh voice. Alistair just shook his head. Winston nodded and left for the kitchen. Alistair wondered if that man ever left that room.

Lara was outside on the assault Course. She was attempting another Personal Best again. Zip stood at the other end of the course with a stop watch. The timer just reached 1minute 30 seconds when Lara raced across the target practice and hot each target with amazing skill. She crossed the finishing line when Zip jogged over to her with a huge smile painted n his face.

'So, how'd I do?' Lara asked, slightly out of breath. That always happened when she was trying to beat herself. Any other time, her breathing is steady.

'1 minute 30. A whopping 25 second better than last time. All this practice is paying off' Zip replied as they both headed back to the manor.

'It sure does. Especially in the field.' Lara said with a grin.

'I bet it does man! I wouldn't wanna cross you. With that fiery attitude and those guns, what man would?' Zip joked. Lara just laughed. She playfully pushed him. They both entered the main hall to see Alistair flicking through some random TV Channels. Zip was first to speak.

'Why aren't you in the study reading a book? I though that's what bookworms do?' Zip let out a small laugh and smiled at Alistair.

'I don't always want to read books all the time. I do have different interests. I like birds. Nature.' Alistair said with a hint if anger seeping into his words.

'Sure you do.' Zip said with a slow nod and walked into his office. He sat down at his computer and started to rapidly search for more decorations. Lara looked at Zip and shook her head.

'_Boys and their toys.' _ She thought to herself. She made her way up the stairs and entered her room. She walked over to the balcony and looked out at the surrounding features. It was a beautiful day. With that, Lara made her way into the showers and let the hot water trail down her body.

_So, what do you think? I'm stating Chapter 3 right now. So you wont have long to wait. Thanks. R&R Please. _


	3. Ready?

_I'm on a roll! Yahoo. I'm so happy. Enjoy chapter 3. R&R when you're finished. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The sound of Lara's alarm clock brought her out of dream land and back to earth. She sleepily pushed the off button and let out a yawn. She sat up and rubbed her perfect brown eyes. She looked around her room before pulling her covers aside and slipping her feet into her blue fluffy slippers. She made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. Winston was at the grill cooking something that smelt a lot like Bacon and Cumberland Sausages. She licked her lips. She loved the way Winston cooked breakfast. It always had to be perfection. None of it was allowed to be under cooked, over cooked or burnt. Zip was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He quickly flashed a smile and went back to his reading. Lara strolled over to the sink and washed her hands and sat down at the dining table. 5 minutes later. Alistair made his way into the kitchen wearing his usual light brown suit, black shoes and signature glasses. He took his seat next to Zip. Before he got a chance to say good morning to everyone, Winston brought the breakfast over. Zip immediately dug into his. Lara thanked Winston and proceeded to eat her breakfast. Alistair quickly let his eyes wonder over the plate in front of him. It consisted of 3 sausages, 2 pieces of bacon, baked beans, 2 pieces of buttered toast, 1 large hash brown and a cooked tomato.

10 minutes later. Winston collected the empty plates and started to wash up. Zip made his way over to his friend, for more party decorations are we Zip?' Lara asked while she picked up the newspaper.

'You got it.' Was Zips reply before her got lost in the computer world. It was like a magnet to him.

'So, Lara. What are you planning on doing on this fine day?' Alistair said, trying to start a conversation between him and Lady Croft.

'Not sure. I think I'll collect the party decorations for later and prepare the music. Alistair, could you help Zip with putting up the decorations when I return?' Lara questioned.

'Sure.' Alistair replied with a joyful smile. He liked to make her happy and he knew if he had said no, she wouldn't be very pleased. Lara quickly thanked him before making her way up to her bedroom to shower and change.

Half an hour later. Lara was changed and ready to go shopping for the party.

'I'll be back in an hour.' She shouted to the boys.

'OK.' They shouted back in unison. Lara left the manor and headed for the garage. She decided to take her Black Aston Martin. She quickly drove of into town.

Lara was right on cue. She carried the bags full of party good into her home and set them down by the coffee table.

'Boys, I'm back.' Lara called out. The 3 lads appeared from the garden. Lara talked them through what she had got and they started to unpack the party goods.

After about 45 minutes. Everything was unpacked and was ready to be put up. Zip immediately grabbed the balloons and helium tank. He started to fill them up. Alistair picked up some multicoloured streamers and began to [lace them along the staircase and door frames. Winston headed for the kitchen and stated to cook the party food. Everything seemed in order for now so, Lara headed for the music room. She fiddled though the CD rack until she found the CD she was looking for. She jogged back down the stairs and jogged over to the CD player. It was huge. Metallic blue and silver. It was 2 metres by 2 ½ metres. She placed the CD in and began to skip through the songs.

3 hours past and everything was done. Lara, Winston, Alistair and Zip stood in amazement t how spectacular the manor now looked.

'Well done guys.' Lara said, pleased with how everything looked. Balloons where hanging off the statues and places either side of the main entrance. Zip even took the liberty and placing them on the ceiling. He was planning on them falling on everyone when the where dancing.

Gorgeous streamers and other decorations filled the manor giving it a party vibe.

'Well, best get ready.' Lara said. They al nodded and proceeded to their rooms to change into their party wear. As they left, Winston set out the party food.

They all met each other back in the main hall. Winston was in his normal butler clothes but had bout on a blue tie and had changed his shoes to some black golf type ones. Alistair was wearing a sleeveless light green top with some black jeans. Zip had decided to wear some baggy light blue jeans, a white sports top and a sliver chain around his neck. His had also put on some white sketches trainers. Lara looked the best out of all of them. She had some army combats on with a black belly top. She was wearing her normal Doc Martins boots. She had let her hair down and let it drape across her shoulders. She didn't put any makeup on, only some grape flavoured lip gloss. They where all finally ready for the party to begin.

_Finally. That took me forever to finish. Read and Review and tell me what you think. Ta! xxx_


	4. PARTY!

_Hello darlings. ____ . Chapter 4 is now up. Please read and enjoy. In this chapter we have the party. WOO! Hope you brought your party hat because this is going to be awesome. R&R please. xxx_

It reached 5:30 pm before the party gusts began to arrive. Lara's best bud Anaya arrived first. Then Amanda Evert, Sarah Livingston, Oscar Willis, Kent Moore, Kurtis Trent, her aunt Angela, Uncle Richard and so on.

'Wow! Guys this place is of the hook!' Squealed a very excited Amanda. Lara, Zip and Alistair just smiled. Winston was off trotting around the hall greeting the guests.

'That will take him some time. There are over 25 people here.' Remarked Lara when she saw Winston greeting her Aunt and Uncle.

'Wow. Only 25? I need to sit down.' Zip said sarcastically with a playful smile. Lara just laughed at him. Alistair was off talking to Anaya. He had always been close to her. But only as a really good friend. He couldn't imagine them as anything more. Anyway, he had he's eyes on the big prize…Lara Croft.

'So what song should we play first Lara?' Zip asked.

'How about Shakira: Objection. The tango version' Lara replied with a smile.

'Cool. I'm diggin' that song at the mo.' Zip said as he made his way over to the CD player and popping open the CD case and plopping the CD in. The music slipped out of the speakers and filled the room with Shakira's song.

After everyone had settled in and had a bite to eat. They were all up dancing. All but one. Alistair remained in his black leather seat watching Lara as she talked to Amanda and Anaya. All three were dancing in a circle just chit chatting. Out of no where, Zip tapped him on the shoulder. Alistair looked up at him.

'Why don't cha just get up and talk to Lara. You do it everyday. Tell her how you feel. Or I WILL.' Zip said with a smirk.

'Zip…I know I should but…I'm just scared. If you don't mind. I'd like to be left alone.' Alistair said with his had in his hands. Zip nodded and walked away.

'So what made you throw a party girl?' Amanda asked while dancing to the music.

'Zip.' Was Lara's reply. Amanda just giggled. Anaya was happily swaying to the beat and occasionally looking over at Alistair. The music slowed and the next song roared through the speakers. This one was Nelly Furtado: Promiscuous Girl. Lara, Amanda and Anaya all squealed in unison. They loved this song. They started to sing the song at the top of there lungs. They all had perfect voices. So, it wasn't that bad to listen to.

'Woo! This is our Jam!' Anaya said as she madly danced on the spot. Lara smiled as she sang. Zip noticed them and had a sudden idea. He picked up the microphone. Turned it on. Turned off the music and spoke.

'Would the three young pop stars please come on stage and sing for us?' He said through the speakers. His face had amusement written all over it. Lara blushed. Anaya immediately ran up to Zip. She grabbed the microphone and smiled at the now sitting down guests. Lara and Amanda slowly made their way up on stage. They giggled to each other as they went. Anaya was almost jumping on the spot. Zip handed Lara and Amanda two more microphones and asked them what song. The girls huddled and finally come to a decision.

'Nelly. Promiscuous Girl.' Anaya whispered into Zip's ear. He grabbed the karaoke version a popped it in the CD player. The three girls stood at the front of the stage waiting. Anaya as at the right side, Lara in the middle and Amanda at the left side of the stage. Lara was going to be singing Nelly's pat and the other to would do the other parts. The music seeped through the speakers and Lara began.

They all got into the song then.

'Am I throwin' you off?'

'Nope'  
'Didn't think so'

'How you doin' young lady  
The feeling that youre giving really drives me crazy  
You don't have a player about the choke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke'

'If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light'

'You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night'

' You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it'

'All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand'

'I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent'

They all lost themselves in the music and carried on until the end. The music came to a halt and everyone cheered. Even Alistair and Winton. The girls bowed and hugged each other. They went down to get a drink. They all sat down at a table and had a bite to eat. Zip walked over to the light switch and dimmed them. He switched the disco lights on and down came the disco ball. It made sparkles everywhere in the room. The lights made everything look like a fantasy. Each and every colour was everywhere they looked. Funky shapes lit up the floor. Some dance music started to play and a few people got up. Everyone looked as though they were having a blast.

Anaya got up and went to the bathroom.

'Umm, Lara? You see that hottie over there? Can I go and speak to him?' Lara followed the direction she was pointing in and saw Oscar. Lara smiled.

'Go for it Mand' Lara whispered into her ear. Amanda quickly hugged her and ran over to Oscar. They got chatting immediately. Alistair saw Lara alone and was about to make his way over to her until, Kurtis sat down by her. Alistair just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He decided to go and talk to Winston about the situation.

'Hello Kurtis. Enjoying my party?' Lara asked as she hugged him.

'This party rules! I've never been to such a great party in my life.' He replies with a chuckle. They stared at each other for a few moments before Lara looked away and at the now approaching Anaya. Kurtis shifted slightly in his seat.

'Yo Lara. Hey Kurtis. Where's Amanda?' She asked looking around the room.

'One word. Oscar.' Lara giggled. Anaya glanced over at Amanda to see her kissing Oscar. Her mouth dropped open. Lara noticed and quickly looked at Amanda. She stared for a moment and then looked away and giggles into her hands.

'Well, what do you know? Relationships are starting at my party. Anaya. Go meet Zip. He's a lovely guy. You would make a lovely couple.' Lara laughed. Anaya smirked and sat down.

'No way. He doesn't like me like that. Lara, you should now that' Anaya said. Slight disappointment lingered in her voice.

'Yeah. But…what if he does?' Lara smiled. Anaya smiled back. Lara nodded and Anaya stood up and jogged over to Zip who was filling his face with Party cakes.

Lara looked at them and laughed. She also saw Oscar and Amanda dancing.

'Who would have thought? Lara Croft. Also known as Cupid.' Lara smirked.

Kurtis laughed. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and took a sip if her drink. She went to stand up but her leg got caught underneath the table and she fell onto Kurtis. He caught her in his arms. Lara looked up at him. He was smirking. He slid his hand onto her leg and picked her up to sit in his lap. Lara just stared into his blue eyes. There faces were inches away. Kurtis whispered her name before Amanda came squealing over. They both jumped back. Lara stayed in his arms though.

'OH MY GOSH! Lara…Oscar just asked my out. And… the best part. I said yes. Oh.' Amanda noticed the position Lara and Kurtis were in and giggled. She happily skipped back to Oscar. Lara looked back at Kurtis who was still watching Amanda and Oscar. Lara leaned in towards his ear.

'I've got to go and see if Winston is OK.' Lara made up any old excuse just to get away from all the heat rising between them. Kurtis simply nodded but looked slightly hurt. She got up off him and power walked to the kitchen to see Winston preparing some Lobster.

'Is everything OK in here Winston?' Lara asked.

'Yes. Very well indeed Lady Croft. Enjoy your party.' Winston answered and then turned back to the cooking Lobster. She walked back into the main hall to see everyone sitting down and Zip waffling on about something on stage. She let her eyes drift over to Kurtis. He was watching her. A slight smile tugging at his lips. Lara let out a small sigh and smiled slightly herself. She was glad she hadn't hurt him in anyway. She looked up to see Zip holding up a set of car keys. Kent hurriedly went up to Zip and took what was rightfully his. He thanked Zip and sat back down. Lara smirked. Zip played the music again and the floor was filled with happy people once again. The smell of cooked Lobster filled her nose. Winston was holding a silver tray filled with delicious looking Lobster chunks. Lara reached over and grabbed one. She started to nibble at it when Alistair walked up to her. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

'Hello Alistair. Are you alright?'

'Uh, yeah I'm good. I was just wondering. Do you want to go for a walk, in the grounds?' Alistair asked while looking at the floor.

'Sure.' Lara finished her chunk and followed Alistair outside. Kurtis watched as they went. He raised an eyebrow at them. He had to find out what they were doing. He silently followed them out the door after a few seconds. He stayed in the shadows not making any noise whatsoever.

'So what's bothering you Alistair?' Lara asked as he turned to him.

'Bothering? Me? No. I'm fine. Seriously Lara. I'm good. As happy as a…umm…never mind.' Alistair baffled.

'Alistair I know something's bugging you because you don't normally baffle like an idiot.' Lara said. Alistair just looked at her. She motioned for them to go inside. Alistair led the way. As Alistair entered the manor again and into the big party, Kurtis grabbed Lara from the shadows. She let out a little yelp.

'Lara. It's only me. I was wondering, would you like to go out for a bit? Hit the town. Ya know.' Kurtis asked. Lara could not see his face or any of his features. She could only feel his soft warm hands in hers.

'OK.' Lara managed to squeeze out. She was taken aback by the question.

'_That was so out of the blue.' _Lara thought to herself. Lara ran back inside to tell Winston where she was going and told him to make an announcement saying that she'll be back in about an hour. She rushed back out the house to see Kurtis sitting on the wall beside the 15ft gate. With that, they both headed for the town.

_Ooo! Getting good now. What will happen on Lara and Kurtis's little night out? Hehe. Tell me what you think. R&R please. Review, Review, Review. You know you want to. _

_Thanks. Until next time, bye. I'll upload Chapter 5 tomorrow I hope xxx_


	5. The night out

_Chapter 5 is now up and ready to read. I must say, I have no idea what is going to happen. I'm going to make it up off the top of my head. HA! This is gonna be fun. ___

A drop of rain landed on Lara's cheek as she and Kurtis walked through the streets towards the City Centre. Lara looked up towards the night sky to see the stars disappearing behind a dark rain cloud. Kurtis noticed this too and the two of them hurried along down the road to a nearby shop.

'About right. It's shut.' Kurtis said as he glared at the shop shutters. Lara could have sworn she had heard him growl.

'Don't worry. There's a balcony above that shop over there. We possibly can not get wet under there. Come on, let's go.' Lara giggles as she grabbed his arm to pull him over to the closed grocery store. As soon as hey were over, the heavens opened and rain poured down onto the earth. Reaching every spot it could possibly get. Lara put her back against the wall and slid down. Kurtis followed her movements.

'Well, at least it's dry under here.' Lara said as she glanced up at the night sky.

'Yeah.' Kurtis replied. Just at that moment. Lightning and Thunder made their appearance on the scene.

'Typical British weather, eh.' Kurtis joked. Lara immediately took this as an offence.

'Excuse me?' Lara looked him straight in the eye. Kurtis just smirked.

'Well, storms, rain, clouds, little sun…Sounds like British weather to me.' He wanted Lara to play his little game.

'What do you mean? We get all sorts of weather here. We have lots of heat waves, snow, rain, storms, sunny…you name it. We get it. It's not just all droopy weather. And besides, it's only like this because you're here.' Lara smiled to herself. Kurtis didn't know what to remark on. The weather or her nasty remark.

'What dya mean _it's only like this because you're here_?' Lara couldn't help but chuckle at his lame attempt to mimic her.

'Never mind. I don't feel like getting into a fight right now. Maybe later.' Lara smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. Kurtis turned away and playfully whined. Lara giggled at his behaviour. Sometimes he could be a real Joker and then the next, so serious. That's what she liked about him. His personality. He was like your best friend that was there for you 24/7. Even though he wasn't. But still, there was a mysterious side to him. Something that made Lara want to find more out about him. She loved a challenge and this one was perfect.

'You can be such a baby sometimes.' Lara laughed. Kurtis continued to face away from her and whine. She lightly pushed his shoulder until he stopped. He turned to face her. A smile was plastered on her perfect face. Kuris couldn't help but notice the way it lit up her chocolate eyes.

'So, what to do, what to do.' Kurtis said as he inched closer to Lara.

'I don't know. Not much I guess.' Lara smiled. She didn't seem to see him inching closer. He was about 2inches away from her now. Lara felt a slight tingle run down her spine and she began to shiver. Goosebumps rose on her arms and he began to rub them.

'Gosh it's cold.' Lara whispered. Kurtis watched as she tried to warm herself up.

'Yeah. Funny how it just comes on like that.' Kurtis wasn't at all that cold. He was wearing his beloved Black Leather Jacket.

'Here.' Kurtis took his Jacket off and rapped it round her shivering form.

'Thank you.' Was Lara's only reply. He just smiled softly at her. He pulled her into his arms to try and warm her up. When he felt her shivering ease, he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to look at him. Lara looked straight into his eyes. She saw happiness and…something she couldn't put her finger on, in his eyes. She stared for a few moments before it finally clicked. Lust. It was happiness and lust in his eyes. Lara looked down at the ground. She felt slightly scared but safe. She always felt safe with him but she knew that he was very strong and she had no weapons to defend herself with if he tried anything. She felt him hand slide and down her arm. Her pulse quickened. She quickly glanced up at him before looking back at the concrete floor. She saw a smirk on his face and his eyes were full of lust. She definitely knew he was going to do something. She attempted to wriggle out of his form arms but he kept her in place on his lap. He leaned towards her ear.

'Don't try to escape Lara. I'm keeping you warm. Come on, I know you like it.' Every single word he spoke was full of lust. His tone of voice as well. She felt his hands loosen on her arms. She took this as a sigh for her to move but he grabbed her waist and put her flat on her back on the hard floor. Lara felt a tingle in her stomach. Kurtis put his knees either sides of her and put his hands either side of her face. He looked straight at her. Lara couldn't resist and longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He lay flat on her now. She moaned in her throat. She wanted this moment to last for ever. She couldn't believe the effect he was having on her. One minute scared he was going to do something, the next she's kissing him and enjoying every second of it. They parted for breath before locking lips once more. He it her bottom lip for her to part her lips. She teased for a moment before opening her mouth. They tongue fought for about 3 minute before they parted, both gasping for fresh oxygen. Kurtis rolled off her. They both lay on their backs until their breathing steadied. He rolled onto his side to face her. Lara did the same.

'Who knew that Lady Croft was such a great kisser?' Kurtis smiled.

'Such the charmer. You're not pretty bad yourself.' Lara giggled. She rolled onto him. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before kissing her way down his neck. Kurtis ran a hand through her hair and smiled as she planted soft kisses along his neck. She brought her head up to look at him and slowly inched towards his face. Kurtis smiled slyly. They where millimetres away before he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. They kissed once again. She put her hand around his neck deepening the kiss. The sound of a large thunder crash brought them apart. Lara looked up at the sky. She smiled slightly. This ha to be the best night of her life yet!

'Lara…'Kurtis began but was cut off by Lara putting a finger to his lips.

'I think we should get home. It's almost 11:15(pm).' She smiled. Kurtis got the point. He smiled as well. They both stood up and walked out into the rain. They held each others hand as it poured down. Water dripped form every inch of their body. It was about 15minutes before they reached the manor. Loud music could still be heard. Obvious the party hadn't ended. She sighed. Zip could carry on a party 'till morning. They entered the hall to see people dancing to Mambo. They both laughed. Kurtis still held Lara close. Alistair saw them both as he came out of the kitchen. His eyes wondered over Kurtis's arm around Lara's waist and then at Lara's around his. At that very moment, his heart began to break. He quickly ran off to his room. (HA! Like a child.) Lara went off to see Winston while Kurtis went up to the guest room he was appointed to. He opened the door to a beautiful bedroom. It had a king size bed and Chocolate Brown walls. The carpet was a lovely cream colour and was obvious that it was well looked after. A picture of a waterfall hung above the bed. There was an on suite at the other end of the room. He made his way over to it and opened the red oak door. What he saw amazed him. There was a huge bath, 3 Showers, 2 Toilets and 2 sinks. Everything was practically white. The floor was light blue tiles and the walls where a light creamy colour. He almost fell in love with his bedroom. He didn't hear Lara enter the room.

'So, what do you think of your new room?' She asked with a bright smile.

'WOW! It's amazing Lara. After looking at this a guest room, I'm wondering what yours bloomin' looks like.' Kurtis said in awe. Lara stepped over to a switch on the wall and pushed it. A small section of the wall flipped over and there, on the wall was a flat screen plasma TV.

'50inches.' Lara said remarking on the TV. Kurtis almost screamed. He really REALLY loved this. Laughed as she watched him swoon over the TV. She left him to it and walked to her own room. She looked over the staircase to see the people still dancing and having a great time. She smiled at this. She would have joined them but she wasn't one to party into the early hours. She entered her room and headed for the bathroom. Lara walked over to the sink, turned on the hot water and filled up the sink. She grabbed her favourite soap and began to wash her face and hands. She pulled out the plug and dried her face. She left the bathroom and jogged over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of black silk PJ's. She slipped her clothes off and fitted into her black silk shorts. She then slipped the silk vest over her head. She undid her hair and walked over to her huge bed. She pulled back the covers and lay down. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened in the day. She finally shut her eyes and began to try and get some sleep. After about 5minutes, Kurtis slowly opened her door. He let the light from the hall light up part of her room. He slid his head in to see Lara silently sleeping in her warm bed. He opened the door slightly more so he could slip in. He shut the door silently behind him and crept over to Lara's bed. He watched her as she slept. He pulled back the covers and slid in himself. Lara started to twitch slightly before she woke up. She's was taken back by Kurtis being in her bed.

'Kurtis. What are you doing in here?' She asked. Totally serious.

'I wanted to see of you were OK.' He replied. He slid his arm round her waist and climbed on top of her. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her neck. Lara let out a small moan. He began to slide his hand up her top but Lara grabbed it. She shook her head teasingly. She knew he wanted her and he wanted her badly. He let his left hand rest on her left thigh while the other stayed round her waist. Lara knew that this as going to be a very fun night.

_Phew! Finally finished Chapter 5, YAY! WARNING: Extremely fluffy next chapter, you have been warned. Review please. Got any ideas for the next scene? I won't continue unless I get some ideas. Yes I do have my own but I want to see what you guys want. xxx_


	6. Pleasure

_Woot! Chapter 6! Yes that's right, Chapter 6. Before I get started though. I would like to give a huge thank you to: __xXGuidingLightXx for reviewing the story, ShadowOfDarkness92 and Nannon-yay for adding this to their favourite stories and reviewing. You people are awesome. Keep the reviews coming. Anyway, I got these ideas off a movie and the rest are just ideas I got from books and family. Well that's enough from me. Let's start with Chapter 6. Enjoy! Rating: M! _

The song **Satisfaction** rang through the manor. Everyone still seemed to e full of energy and would not let the long awaited sleep take over them. They refused to even shut their eyes. The party guests were having a blast and wanted it to last all eternity. Amanda approached Alistair who seemed to be crying.

'Alistair? Alistair, what's wrong hun?' Amanda asked as she sat next to him and attempted to cradle him in her arms. Alistair just pushed her away.

'G...go…a…away!' Alistair wept. Amanda sighed and tried to make him feel better.

'Come on Alice. Come dance with us.' Amanda said with a warm smile. Alistair turned away from her as Anaya approached them.

'Oh, Alistair what's a matter?' Anaya asked in a caring tone. Alistair thought for a moment before turning to the girls. Anaya sat down and wiped the tears off his face.

'It's …L…Lara.' Alistair cried. The girls looked at each other with quizzical expressions.

'What about her?' They asked in unison.

'I…love her. But she…she's with…him!' Alistair wept with a hint of anger. Amanda knew exactly who 'him' was.

'Come on. Let's go and talk to her.' Anaya whispered in his ear as she stood up. Alistair looked at her a few moments before standing himself. He trusted her and hoped she knew what she was doing.

Lara stared up into Kurtis's deep blue eyes. He lowered his head and caught Lara in a passionate kiss. He ran his left hand along her back until it reached her bra clip. Using his thumb and middle finger he unclipped it and slid the strap off her shoulder. Lara smiled to herself. He did the same to the other strap and yanked it fully off her. They broke for a few moments to breathe in some oxygen before locking together again. Lara wrapped her legs around his waist as he put his hand on the hemline of her knickers. That's when her head started buzzing. **Was she ready? Did she want this?** **Yes! NO, she can't. But, it's so perfect right now and…NONONO! The heck with it. **She finished her little thoughts battle as he slid her black lace knickers down her thighs and down her legs. Lara then used her feet to kick them off and down to the floor. She teased as she played around with his waist band. Then she decided enough was enough. She ripped of his jeans and threw them towards the balcony. They caught each other in a deep kiss again as Lara slid her hands down to pull off the rest of his clothing. They both lay together, no clothes, just desire surrounding them. They broke the kiss as they heard foot steps. Lara held her breath as the noise got louder and louder. She looked at her door before noticing the footsteps fading. She slowly let out the breath she was holding. They both smiled at each other before Kurtis lowered his head to her right breast. He began to suck and nibble at it while he caressed her left breast. Lara closed her eyes and smiled at al the pleasure he was causing. She wrapped he legs around him again as he brought his face up to hers.

'Are you sure about this?' Kurtis asked in a hushed tone. Lara nodded almost immediately and pulled him into a small kiss. Lara unwrapped her legs and Kurtis used his to push them apart. He shifted a bit before looking at her. She slowly nodded once more. With that Kurtis slowly entered her. Lara closed her eyes to stop herself from loosing complete control. Their hip began to shake together as Kurtis thrusted into Lara. He got faster and pushed deeper into her. Lara began to moan. Their breath became jagged and heavy. The bed began to shake and Lara giggled at this. He started to kiss her collarbone and she let out a scream. Kurtis smiled happily to himself. He had the woman he loved, in a bed, making love. It couldn't get much better than this. Nothing could go wrong. Little did he no, he was totally wrong. They both heard footsteps again but this time there was were more. They quickly looked at each other before Kurtis dived off Lara and into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Lara slid her PJ top and shorts back on. She pulled the covers back over her before closing her eyes. That's when she heard a knock on the door. She got up out of bed a switched on the lights. She put a tired look on and opened the door slightly. She was greeted by a smiling Amanda and Anaya. Alistair just stared at the floor.

'Yeah?' Lara asked trying to sound tired.

'Can we talk to you for a moment?' Asked Anaya. Kurtis opened the bathroom door slightly so he could see what was happening.

'Sure. Come on.' Lara greeted them into her bedroom. Amanda went and sat on her bed as Anaya and Alistair went over to the balcony. Lara joined Amanda sitting on the bed.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Lara quickly flashed a glance at the bathroom door to see Kurtis's eyes peeping at her. She stifled a laugh before looking back at Anaya.

'Well, Lara. Alistair would like to tell you something.' Anaya motioned towards Alistair who was looking straight at Lara. Amanda and Anaya left he room so Alistair could speak to her alone. Well, they thought they were alone. Alistair walked over to Lara and took a seat next to her on her bed.

'So, what do you want to tell me then Alistair?' Lara smiled. He sighed before taking her hands in his and looking straight into her dark cocoa coloured eyes.

'Lara, I don't want you to go all funny with me but…I… I…' Alistair tried but couldn't get his words out. Lara's expression had confused plastered all over it.

'Lara, I…' A loud crash cut off Alistair's sentence. Lara dashed to her feet and into the hallway. Amanda and Anaya were staring shocked over the staircase. Lara ran over to them and looked down at the supposed creator off the crash. A huge bleeping silver box lay in the middle of the hall. Alistair ran to Lara's side and looked at the rumble himself. Kurtis was the next to run to Lara. He too looked down. They all stared at the mysterious object before Zip moved towards it.

'No Zip.' Lara called out. Zip looked up to see Lara heading down the stairs. She slowly walked over to the foreign object and scanned over its shell. Zip also decided to take a look. That boy couldn't leave anything alone. He had to go and look and even touch half the things. He ran his hand over the box before speaking.

'Titanium. One of the strongest metals ever used.' He said as he watched Lara scan its area. She sighed before she noticed the bleeping getting faster and louder. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Zip who looked worried as well.

'Everybody move! GO!' Shouted Lara as she and Zip sped towards the entrance. Amanda, Anaya, Alistair and Kurtis shot down the stairs and out the front door with the other guests. Everyone moved as far away form the manor as possible. Winston hurried along too. When everyone had reached the front gate, Lara spoke.

'OK. I don't know what that is but I'm betting it's some kind of weapon.' Lara glanced back at her manor as a soft clang was heard. Out of nowhere an ear splinting boom blasted open the front door. Everyone fell to the floor as bits and pieced rained over them. Lara ran a hand through her hair as she looked up to see a robot.

'Is…Is that Simon?' Zip asked confused and scared. Lara shook her head.

'No. It's to big to be Simon.' Lara slowly stood up as the robot took a defence position and armed itself with the same weapons as Simon used to have_**.(Simon is the robot from the first move. So just imagine Simon but a little bigger. About 5inched taller than Lara who is 5ft9in. OK.)**_

Lara stared over at it as it spoke.

'Terminate Lara Croft' (Sound familiar?) It dived towards Lara as she jumped out of the way. Lara leapt over the small hedges before sliding on the ground. She reached her destination. She banged the ground 3 timed before a small box emerged form it. She immediately punched in the passcode. It opened and Lara grabbed out two fully loaded Uzis. She wrapped the belt around her waist and placed the bullet clips into it. She quickly kicked it back into the ground and dived out of the way and managed to avoid the killing machines spinning blades. Lara sprinted across the front garden and managed to trip herself up. She fell hard on her back and did not get up fast enough. The robot towered above her and lowered its spinning blades towards her head. She reached up to grab them but it caught her hands and held them to the ground. The bladed were inched away from her head now and there is nothing Lara can do.

_Oh my gosh. Cliffy! I know, I know. I hate them as much as the next but they are fun to right. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Joke. Give me some ideas please. And Review. xxx_


	7. Goodbye

_Hello again. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their favourites. All ideas welcome. Right then, let's get started. Chapter 7…_

The spinning blades inched more and more towards Lara's face. Lara tried to wriggle out of the machines grip but had no luck. She turned her head to the side to avoid having her nose took off. She looked over to see the other guests being held hostage by other killing machines.

'_Could this get any worse?!' _Lara screamed in her head. Lara tried to escape one more time. She managed to wriggle her legs free. She brought them up and kicked out at the machine. It flew backwards and landed in her hedge with a thump. Lara rolled to the right and flicked herself up. She grabbed her Uzis and positioned them on the robots holding her family and friends hostage. Lara was to busy focusing on them that she didn't see one come behind her. It raised its blades and went to hit her but Alistair caught it off guard. Alistair dived at the machine and brought an axe down hard into the machined chest panel. Sparks were flying everywhere as Alistair ripped it open and tore away at the wires.

'DIE YOU BLOODY MONSTER!' Alistair screamed. Lara watched in shock as he ripped at the machine. It eventually stopped flailing about and lay motionless on the ground. Alistair stood up slowly and stared in disgust at the machine. He jumped off it and looked at Lara.

'Are you OK?' He asked. Lara nodded before looking back at the robot.

'Are you?' She asked him as she noticed bruises around his wrists. Alistair looked down at his wrists before answering.

'Yes. I'm fine. I'm not used to ripping killer robots apart everyday.' He joked. Lara saw a shadow move behind him.

'ALISTAIR MOVE!' She shouted but it was too late. The robot sprung out of the darkness and hit Alistair half way across the garden. Lara screamed out as she pulled the trigger and millions of bullets bounced off the machine. It ran towards her with great speed. She luckily managed to just move out the way. It rolled along the ground before facing her again.

'The one has been chosen.' he robot bleeped. Lara took a few steps back.

'What do you mean?' Lara asked it. The robot just growled and launched at her. She ran towards it and slipped underneath it. She picked herself up and ran in Alistair's direction. He lay there. Not moving. She wasn't even sure if he was breathing. As she got closer to him, tears began to slide down her cheeks. Lara dropped down by him and rolled him onto his back. She put her two fingers on his neck and searched for a pulse. She found one but it was very faint. She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. More tears flowed down her face now.

'Alistair. Please. NO! Alistair. Wake up. Please.' She cried. One of Lara's tears dripped onto his cheek. At that moment, his eyes slowly flickered open. He looked up into Lara's watery eyes.

'L…Lara?' He whispered. She smiled slightly. At least he was alive.

'Yes…Alistair it's me.' He brought his hand up and wiped the tears from her face.

'I'm sorry…I couldn't prot…protect you.' He managed to smile.

'No Alistair. You did. If it wasn't for you I would be dead.' She cried harder now.

'Yeah. I did pretty…pretty good for a geek.' He joked. Lara shook her head.

'You're not a geek Alistair. Don't listen to Zip, he's just jealous.' She giggled but her eyes were still streaming.

'Lara, I'm always with…y…you.' Alistair smiled and brought his hand up to her face. Lara smiled back at him.

'Goodbye Lara.' Alistair whispered as he exhaled one last time. Lara's eyes widened and she shook him again.

'Alistair! NO! NO! Alistair…you can't go! ALISTAIR!' Lara screamed. More tears slid down her muddy face. The guests all stared in shock. Anaya even let a few tears slip down her cheeks. Lara picked Alistair up and cradled him in her arms. She cried into him. Lara stood up and carried Alistair over to his favourite flowers. She placed him next to them. She looked down at him one last time before turning back to the robot. Nothing but pure anger flowed through her now. She growled at the machine and aimed her weapons at it. The robot made a bleeping noise before diving for her. Lara screamed at the machine and fired. One of the bullets managed to penetrate the metal and embed itself in the chest panel. It lost its balance and feel to the ground with a crash. Lara immediately jumped onto the machine. She used her Uzis to break through the metal. She punched and lashed out at it. She pulled at the exposed wires and ripped at anything she could grab. She wanted to cause it as much pain as it had caused her. It made some ear splitting screeching noises before exploding. Lara was blown back. She hit one of the walls with a thud. She fell to the ground and lay motionless.

'Oh my god! Lara?' Amanda shouted. She wriggled free of the machines grasp and leapt over to Lara. She picked her up and held her in her arms. She placed her ear to her mouth. She couldn't hear her breathing.

'Shoot. Lara!' She began pressing on Lara's chest. (Like they do on Casualty and Holby City.) She searched for a pulse but found nothing. Amanda started to panic big time now.

'LARA!' She screamed. At that exact moment, a blinding white flash filled the garden. A boom followed it. They shielded themselves from the light. After a few clashing noises, the light faded. Pieces of metal were scattered all across the garden.

'Whoa. Looks like that belongs to the machines.' Zip said.

'State the obvious.' Anaya whispered. After everyone had finished looking in shock across the garden, they all ran over to Lara and Amanda.

'Let's take her inside quick!' Zip shouted over everyone. Winston hurried over to Alistair and picked him up. Anaya grabbed Lara's arms and Amanda grabbed her legs and they lifted her up. They all headed back into the manor. The place was totally wrecked. Everything was practically broken. They carried Lara into the dining area and placed her on a half intact table. Winston placed Alistair beside her. Everyone huddled around the table. Amanda and Anaya started to push on her chest once again.

'Damn it Lara!' Anaya shouted. A tear slid down Kurtis's face. Amanda noticed and softly smiled at him.

'She's going to be fine.' She said to him.

'_At least, I hope.' _ Amanda thought nervously to herself.

-------------------------------------------------

_Oooooo! Is Lara dead? What will happen to Alistair now? How about Kurtis? Poor Kurtis. Has he lost Lara? You will find out on the next Chapter. I will start now. By the way…Review please. ___


	8. What to do now?

_HA! Here we are. Enjoy and Review. xxx_

It had been 20 minutes and Lara still stayed motionless on the table. Amanda was sobbing into Kent's shoulder while Anaya was still attempting to revive Lara. Kurtis was sitting on the counter watching Lara. He felt so upset right now that he couldn't move. Winston walked over to Anaya.

'Please Anaya. Lady Croft has gone. Let's call the ambulance.' Winston spoke in a hushed tone. Anaya slowly removed her hands off her chest and nodded at Winston. A stray tear slid down her face. She and Winston went into the kitchen to call the ambulance. Amanda looked over at Lara and then back at Kent.

'I'm going to say goodbye.' Amanda sobbed. Kent nodded and she walked over to Lara.

'Hi Lara. I hope you can here me. I just want to say that you will be missed dearly. You were a great friend. I'll miss you. I'll think about you everyday. I promise. Goodbye Lara.' Amanda started to cry again. Anaya walked back into the room.

'The ambulance will be here in 5minutes.' She called out to everyone. They all nodded. With that, everyone sat in silence. All looking at Lara and Alistair.

After about 5minutes the ambulance arrived. Winston led them to the dining hall and over to Lara and Alistair. Everyone watched as they took Lara and Alistair back to the ambulance. The sound of the ambulance sirens filled the manor. When the sirens faded into the background, Kurtis collapsed onto the floor. Anaya ran over to him.

'It's going to be fine Kurtis. She'll always be with you. Always by your side.' She spoke softly to him as he cried into his hands. Zip came over too.

'Yeah man. We're all goin' to miss her. Alistair too. He was a good guy. I'm sure him and Lara will be happy. Watching over us.' Zip tried to cheer him up as well. After 10minutes people began to leave. They all said their goodbyes. Only Anaya, Amanda, Zip, Kurtis and Winston were left.

'Would anyone care for a cup of tea?' Winston asked, trying to lighten everyone's mood. They all turned the offer down apart from Amanda. Winston left o boil the water.

'So, what happens now?' Zip asked.

'We live our lives as normal and try to forget about the past.' Anaya answered.

'How can we forget about Lara? She's dead!' Amanda cried.

'Just try to move on. It's what I'm going to do. I don't dwell in the past. I build for the future.' Anaya cuddled Amanda. Zip and Kurtis watched as the girls sobbed.

'Man, I'm gonna miss them two.' Zip sighed.

'I don't think I'm gonna be able to carry on living without Lara.' Kurtis whispered. They all managed to hear him. Each of them slowly nodded. Winston walked back in holding Amanda's cup of tea. He handed it to her.

'Thank you Winston.' She said in a hushed tone. They all sat in silence. Wondering what to do next.

_I know it's short but I'm so buzzing about the next chapter that I can't focus on this one. I promise the next one is better. That will be the last Chapter and then I will start the sequel to this one. HA! Review please. Any ideas for the sequel? _


	9. Twist

_The last Chapter! OMG! Don't worry. There is a sequel to this story. I will start writing it ASAP. I will probably watch a little TV and go on my trampoline and then come and write the sequel. So I'll start it today hopefully._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

'Thank you Doctor Cruse.' Winston said politely down the phone. He then placed it back onto the wall and made his way over to the little group. They all looked up at him as he approached.

'The hospital has just called and would like us to go over.' Winston smiled.

'Why?' Asked a curious Amanda.

'I'm not entirely sure. We will find out soon enough.' Winston said as he headed for the garage.

'Let's take my car. It can hold up to 8 people.' Anaya said. They all nodded in agreement. Everyone headed towards the garage. Zip poked in the passcode and the door opened with a _swoosh_. They all went over to Anaya's car. She opened it and everyone got inside. Winston in the passenger seat, Anaya driving, Amanda and Kurtis behind them. With that, Anaya drove off into the early morning. After about 3 minutes, Amanda was fast asleep. Obviously dreaming about something happy because she was smiling. They pulled up outside the hospital within 20 minutes.

'Should I wake Amanda?' Kurtis asked.

'Yeah.' Anaya answered. Kurtis shook Amanda awake and they all got out of the car. They walked up to the front desk.

'Do you know where we can find Dr. Cruse?' Winston asked.

'Yes. Floor 4, room 201.' The receptionist said with a smile.

'Thank you.' Winston replied and they walked over to the elevator. Anaya pushed the number 4and the elevator door closed. 30 seconds later, they were all standing in front of room 201. Winston knocked on the door gently. Some rustling was heard before a woman answered the door. She was about 42. She looked slightly like Madonna but had shorter hair.

'Yes?' The lady asked.

'Are you Doctor Cruse?' Winston asked.

'Why yes I am. You must be from Croft Manor. Do come in.' She greeted them into her small office. The walls were light blue and the curtains were closed. The carpet was a deep shade of red and had a cream coloured rug placed in the middle. Dr. Cruse made her way over to her desk and sat down.

'Do sit down.' She motioned towards the black leather seats. They all took a seat.

'So, why did you call us here?' Amanda asked.

'Well, I have some good news and some bad news.' The Doctor said in a serious tone.

'What's the good news?' Anaya asked.

'Well, Alistair has made a miraculous recovery. About 5 minutes after the ambulance arrived, Alistair began to breathe and wake up. We have never seen anything like it.' The doctor said with a smile. They all smiled. Anaya almost cried.

'The bad news is that Lara…is…missing. We have looked everywhere on the hospital and the grounds. She is nowhere to be found. We don't know if she's alive or dead.' The doctor sighed. Everyone's smiles disappeared almost a quick as they appeared.

'Oh god!' Amada screamed. She buried her face into her hands.

'Yes, well, I can take you to see Alistair if you wish.' The doctor offered.

'Yes please. That would be nice.' Anaya answered. They all followed the Doctor down to room 3. They all entered the room to see Alistair watching TV in the hospital bed. When he saw them, a huge smile appeared on his face. Anaya immediately ran over to him.

'Alistair! You ARE alive!' Anaya cried. She smothered him with hugs until Zip cam over.

'Whoa dude. Give him some air.' He said pulling her back. She smiled sheepishly.

'How ya been man?' Zip asked.

'Good. What happened to Lara?' He asked. They all looked at the ground. Alistair knew that t wasn't good news from their expressions.

'Well, after you…died…Lara ripped the machine to pieces. But, it exploded and blew Lara into one of the manor's walls. When I reached her, I found no pulse and she wasn't breathing. We couldn't revive her.' Amanda said softly. Tears began to brew in Alistair's eyes but he held them back.

'But now, Lara has disappeared. They can't find her anywhere. She could be dead or alive. No one knows.' Anaya sighed. Out of nowhere, a high pitched scream filled the hospital.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Zip shouted as they looked out into the hallway. Other people where coming out their rooms to see what the source of noise was. Down the far end of the hall, a dark figure stood. They squinted to try and see who it was. No luck. The figure dashed to the right and they followed. The other people watching curiously. After 5 minutes of chasing the mysterious figure. They came to a dead end. The figure Slid down the floor and sunk to the floor. They all stopped and slowly approached the figure. As they got closer, the features became clearer. Big brown eyes stared back at them. Long brown hair flowed down its shoulders.

'Lara?' Amanda whispered. The figure slowly stood up and stared at her.

'Amanda. Is it really you this time?' The figure asked.

'Lara?' She asked again.

'Lara it's me Amanda.' She whispered.

'NO! You said that last time!' Lara shouted back and ran past them. They chased after her again. Lara pushed her way past the other doctors and patients and headed for the main entrance. She pushed open the doors and ran straight for the front gate. She kicked it open and ran down the street bare footed. Wearing nothing but a nightgown. They chased after her as she turned corners and jumped over walls and gates. Eventually they cornered her.

'GET BACK KAREL!' She screamed. Kurtis was taken aback by her remark.

'Lara, it's us. NO one here's Karel.' Zip spoke. Lara shook her head before her eyes rolled onto the back of her head and she collapsed onto the floor.

_Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Well that's the end of that Story. A sequel is coming its way. Wahoo. Got any ideas? And what about Karel, eh? A twist. HA! Until then. Bye! Review please. _


	10. AN

A/N: Thank you for reading my story and a big hug to everyone that has reviewed and added my story. Love you all! Please read the sequel to this story. It's called Torn between two. Bye


End file.
